Junichi Hashiba
Junichi Hashiba (羽柴 ジュンイチ) is the main protagonist of the Hajimete no Gal ''series and is the boyfriend of Yame Yukana. '''Personality' He is described as a virgin with no self-confidence prior to his relationship with Yukana. After becoming her boyfriend, Junichi starts becoming the man he wants Yukana to be around. He sometimes gets carried away about what Yukana is doing when she's not around, but only because he wants what's best for her and won't let anyone take her from him. Relationships Yukana Yume - His girlfriend. Junichi forcibly confessed to her because of his three friends. To his surprise, she accepts his confession and they began going out. Their relationship is quite cute and, at times, comical. Though Yukana messes with him from time to time, it's her way of flirting with him. Junichi really cares for and loves Yukana and wants nothing but the best for her. Ranko Honjō - Mutual friend through Yukana. He first meets her through a note and seemingly tries to have sex with him in the back of the school before Yukana shows up and stops them. It is later revealed that Ranko loves Yukana and constantly threatens to cut off his penis if he takes Yukana's virginity before she does. She derisively calls him "Dōtei-kun" (童貞君 どうていくん) or "virgin-boy." Keigo Ishida - One of Junichi's three perverted friends and one of the people that convinced Junichi to ask out Yukana. They get along, though goes too far to sneak a peek sometimes. Minoru Kobayakawa - One of Junichi's three perverted friends and one of the people that convinced Junichi to ask out Yukana, obese classmate who is part of Junichi's group of perverted friends. Of the three friends, he mentions that he likes little girls. Shinpei Sakamoto - One of Junichi's three perverted friends and the person that proposed the idea of getting Junichi a girlfriend through Yukana. He's a well-natured pervert that wants the best for Junichi and his relationship with Yukana. He plays the King Game with everyone later on and tries to manipulate the sticks so Junichi and Yukana kiss, but fails when Junichi doesn't go through with his lead. He's the cause of the effect of everything that has happened in the series. Minoru Kobayakawa - One of Junichi's three perverted friends. Junichi gets along with him despite his pedophiliac behavior. He helps Sakamoto, Ishida, and Ranko beat up the antagonist, Dai Mitarai, after Mitarai pushes a little girl, Manami down in an attempt to get away. Shizune Fujinoki - Junichi's Childhood friend. Shizune, also known as Nae-Nae to her friends, grew up with Junichi and he considers her as a little sister to him, despite how transparent she is about liking him. Especially since she's broken into his house and tried to have sex with him. Shizune loves Junichi and doesn't like that he's dating Yukana, but she accepts it in hopes of potentially marrying him. Yui Kashii - One of his middle school friends that also has a crush on Junichi. She has an unhealthy obsession with him being her lapdog but is a nice girl. She is very jealous of him and Yukana being together, but however, gives good advice to keep their relationship going. Dai Mitarai - Antagonistic towards Junichi. Dai is first introduced through Yukana when they ran into him at the end of their summer break. Junichi gets jealous of him because he seemed like a better choice for Yukana to date. This lead to Junichi and Yukana's first fight. Dai wanted to cuck Junichi, but he overheard Dai talking about it in the cafe they were both at. Junichi stood up for himself for the first time in the series and defended Yukana. Dai and his friends challenged him to a fight in the parking lot right outside, and with the intervention of Ranko, Minoru, Sakamoto, and Ishida, he won the fight and ran off to find Yukana. Category:Characters